Shadow Warrior (2013) Easter Eggs
This is the list for Easter eggs found in Shadow Warrior (2013). Zelda When picking up Tosainu Type 13 Revolver, Lo Wang will say this line: "What's that? You want me to take this? Well I guess it's dangerous to go alone." This is a reference Zelda video game series. Shadow Warrior Classic References to original Shadow Warrior Classic can be found through out the game, in the from of posters and arcades. Besides putting money in the arcade, they can't be interacted in any way. Hard Reset Reference to Flying Wild Hog earlier game Hard Reset can be found through out the game. It's usually posters and arcades. The robot from the game also can be found as an Easter egg in the arcade and at the of first Chapter, when looking through a fake level end curtain. Easteregghard.jpg|Curtain secret Easterreset.jpg|Hard Reset arcade Serious Sam 3 References to another Devolver published game, Serious Sam 3 can be found in the form of arcade machines and posters in the game. Also Serious Sam iconic series logo is used in game arcade sign. Eastershadgr.jpg|Poster Easterrsam2.jpg|Logo Eastersam.jpg|Arcade Hotline Miami Reference to another Devolver published game, Hotline Miami can be found the form of arcades machines and posters in the game. Easterhotlin.jpg|Arcade Easterhatli.jpg|Poster Soundtracks One can "insert a coin" into any arcade machine met in game to listen to few music track from their soundtracks. Shadow Warrior machine allows listening the unique "Lo Wang's rap" song. Duke Nukem Description on Heavy Warheads Upgrade for Yari Type-24 Rocket Launcher says "This type of missile, nicknamed 'Nuke Dukem', contains more powerful explosives, increasing explosion radius by 30%" Half-Life A "joyous ride" with the underground tram at the beginning of Chapter 12 is a direct reference to notorious playable intro from the game Half-Life. Godzilla In the beginning, Godzilla can also be seen in the background of the cutscene after you take out a cigarette. He will disappear shortly after. In Chapter 2 when crossing the rooftops, if you look at the mountain side, Godzilla from popular movie series of the same name, can be seen walking through the mountainside, until it disappears behind the mountain. Titsubishi In Shadow Warrior (2013) most cars have "Titsubishi" written on the back of them. This is a jab to Japanese car maker Mitsubishi. The Easter egg can be found in Shadow Warrior Classic too. Classic Girls All over Shadow Warrior (2013) in secret rooms, girls from Shadow Warrior Classic can be found in the game. Lo Wang will comment that he wish they were in HD, referencing to their 1997 graphic look. The girls can't be interacted in any way. Retro Rooms Through out the Shadow Warrior (2013), secret "retro" rooms can be found, that are entire segments from levels in Shadow Warrior Classic. After finding them, Lo Wang will comment on their pixel art design. 1462194854-e670deb6f300fa73ad8974326441b50c.jpeg|Retro room opening 2013-10-30 00002.jpg|Retro room Eastershadgr3.jpg|Lo Wang's Dojo Alienware Through out Shadow Warrior (2013) cargo containers with word Alienware written on them, can be found. This is a reference to Alienware, American computer hardware subsidiary of Dell, Inc. Their products are designed for gaming and can be identified by their alien-themed designs. Hanging Ninja In Chapter 2 crossing the river bed, at the end of it is a grate. Behind, a hanging retro torso of a ninja can be seen. This torso is the same one used in early Shadow Warrior Classic build, that was ultimately cut from the official release. The torso also has similarities to the main character from Ninja Gaiden series. Jackie Chan In Chapter 16 a room with a coffin can be found. Above the coffin there's a plate with following words: "Chan. He slipped in the shower". This is a reference to an martal art movie actor Jackie Chan. The Easter egg itself is exact copy of the same Easter egg in Shadow Warrior Classic. Monty Python and the Holy Grail In Chapter 14 a secret area can be found in which a Demon Rabbit sits with a crusaders helmet and a golden chalice at either side. This is a reference to identical scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The Easter egg itself is near exact copy of the same Easter egg in Shadow Warrior Classic. Taxi Driver In Chapter 3 while shaving his head Lo makes a direct reference to Travis Bickle. Terminator 2: Judgment Day During Chapter 3 after witnessing a police car crashing into the van Lo descends into the canal. At the nearest end of the canal lies, in flames, truck wreck with a burning tire rolling away from it. A direct reference to this scene from Terminator 2. Transformers The Movie During intro Lo sings, after the radio, the main theme for the movie "The touch" by Stan Bush. 2001: A Space Odyssey In Chapter 12, after a rough tram ride/Half-Life reference, Lo comes across a terminal with retinal scanner. The red lens looks very familiar and the label on the scanner reads "Harô Dave" (jap. Hello Dave). Reference to Dr. Dave Bowman (the protagonist) and common quote from the move. Fortune cookies Texts from these commonly refer to developers, proverbs, Star Wars, Highlander, Matrix, Mario games, Bioshock, web browser, polish comics, and quotes from XVII century poetry, Woody Allen, Ashleigh Brilliant, George Carlin, ...Bill Hicks, and many others. Highlander ref.jpg Star Wars ref.jpg Witcher ref (question mark).jpg Trivia * Two of the Easter eggs in Shadow Warrior (2013) are near exact copies of Easter eggs featured in Shadow Warrior Classic. Category:Easter Egg Category:Shadow Warrior (2013)